1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation detection apparatus and a radiation imaging system. In this specification, radiation includes electromagnetic waves such as X-rays and γ-rays.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently implemented semiconductor substrates of radiation detection apparatuses have large areas. The larger the area of the semiconductor substrate, the lower the yield per unit of substrate, and the greater the amount of loss per unit of substrate. For this reason, a plurality of semiconductor substrates is arrayed to achieve increases in the areas of the semiconductor substrates. When arraying a plurality of semiconductor substrates, it is preferable that they have a uniform height. According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-224429, the height of the upper surface of a semiconductor substrate is adjusted by bonding the lower surface of the semiconductor substrate to a base through a sheet-like porous damper member.